The concept of providing protection for the lower legs and feet which are ordinarily exposed by means of a raincoat is not new. Several of these devices have been developed over the years and are represented mostly by U.S. Pat. No. 1,479,707. The device of that invention does not accord with modern styles or thinking in terms of rain protection accessories in that it is a rather cumbersome and involved structure. Although probably quite adequate in its day it does not accord with lightweight, easily attachable and removeable manufacturing standards of today in which much rain wear is fabricated from light-weight synthetic materials which are carried in the purse, pocket or the like and may be disposable after several years.